There is currently interest in providing high speed data-communications to users, including fiber to the home for ultra high-speed internet. An optical network unit (ONU) is a device that transmits and receives optical signals into electronic signals at an endpoint, which can be, for example, a customer's home or office. Using an optical fiber network and an ONU, data-communications services can be provided at high performance levels.
Despite the progress made in developing high speed data-communications networks, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to ONUs.